Tower Mansion
The Tower Mansion, located at the outskirts of Nod's Limbs, is the former home of the Nod Family, Edgar and Ellen. The Tower Mansion was tall and had thirteen stories, including a humid basement, an even more humid sub-basement, an attic, and an attic-above-the-attic, which the twins used as their bedroom. The tower was so narrow that each floor had only two or three rooms, most of them were full of closets, couches, beds, curtains and pictures hung on every single wall. Among the many rooms are a kitchen, dinning room, game room, living room, a library with hundreds of books, a room that Ellen turned to an art study and an especially cavernous ball room which occupies all the ninth floor of the mansion. History The Tower Mansion was built over two hundred years ago by the town's founder and original mayor, Augustus Nod after he discovered the "Life Balm" and built the Tower Mansion above the spring and an underground laboratory to experiment with it and moved in with his daughter, Agatha. The family resided there until Agatha married Pierre Knightleigh and Nod disappeared. Thaddeus' wife ordered an extensive search, but when nothing was found, a Knightleigh decree gave Nod’s possessions, including the mansion, to Agatha. When Agatha died, the mansion and money was passed to Pierre, who sold the mansion to the then Ringmaster of the Heimertz Family Circus, Sigmund Heimertz. A Heimertz resided at the Tower Mansion ever after until two hundred years following Nod’s initial disappearance, the Heimertz in residence suddenly died. No next of kin could be found, so the current Mayor Knightleigh sold the property to the then soon-to-be parents of Edgar and Ellen. Ronan Heimertz arrived not long thereafter and volunteered his services as a groundskeeper. When the twins’ parents left seven years later for an unspecified absence, Heimertz stayed on in the shed, keeping an eye on the property. Five years later, the Tower Mansion was demolished due to it's decrepit state and a parking lot for the Knightlorian Hotel was going to be built on it's place until Nod, along with the twins and Miles Knightleigh, was rescued by Heimertz from the cave Stephanie Knightleigh buried them in. The destroyed Tower Mansion's grounds now serves as the twins' new Gadget Graveyard. Floors and Rooms Outside/Yard: *The front door of the Tower Mansion has the word "Schadenfreude" etched above it in stone. *The yard is extremely unkept (courtesy of Heimertz), and the pathway to the mansion is scraggily and covered in weeds. *From the outside, the windows are seen to have broken, grey shutters on them. *Heimertz's shed is located in a low, swampy corner of the yard. * ''First Floor'' A large staircase opens to the foyer, where the front door is located. A dirty window is on the righthand side of the door (from the inside). A broken looking umbrella and coat rack is to it's left. ''Second Floor'' The map room containing a giant globe suspended feet above the ground by a rust metal chain from the roof. ''Third Floor'' A master bedroom with many mounted animal heads and stuffed birds and lizards as decor. ''Fourth Floor'' A study is located on this floor. (Book Series) ''Fifth Floor'' The parlor with the Twins old TV set resides here. *There is a room ajoined to it that used to be a lady's bedroom, which also contains a bathroom--equipped with a nice shower and bath. (Book Series) ''Sixth Floor'' The kitchen is the first room you enter on this floor. *The dining room is connected to the kitchen. (Book Series) ''Seventh Floor'' The den which contains Edgar's pipe organ. (Book Series) ''Eighth Floor'' The entire floor is a very large library. (Book Series) ''Ninth Floor'' The 'ballroom', as dubbed by the Twins when in a festive mood. Two large, half-moon windows light up this big room, making it the "least dismal room in the house". ''Tenth Floor'' Edgar and Ellen's bedroom One, huge circular window on the wall facing the town. It is filled with random, potentially dangerous things, such as broken chandeliers, headless mannequins, and dented suits of armor. ''Eleventh Floor'' The "''attic above the attic"' The Twins have a large telescope here, used to spy on townsfolk. (Book Series) ''Roof Shown to have an iron spike fence around the edges of it. The weathervane on the top points to 'E' on each of its four points. (TV Series) The Twins' telescope seems to be on the roof. (TV Series) ''Basement'' ''Sub-Basement'' Contains a giant spider. (TV Series) ''Unspecified Rooms'' *"Broken Bottle" Room ("Gross Inspection") *"Bear Trap" Room ("Dr. Edgar and Dr. Ellen") *There is a secret room behind both the fireplace in the front room, and a cabnet in the kitchen; the first being a (usually empty) storag area, while the latter is apparently an extra pantry. ("Gross Inspection" & "The Game's Afootie") Category:Locations Category:Residences